Falling in Love! Blue Angel Revealed!
by Azeia
Summary: Ok, so I suck at summaries but here goes. So Kurama senses something wrong in Makai and goes to find out whats wrong. While there he meets the Blue Angel aka Kyoko Miramito and falls in love with her, but then Kurama's life is put in danger! Please ReVw
1. Chapter 1

Kurama meets Kyoko on a mission and they instantly hit it off. OMG! It took me so long to write this because I just got done reading a story bout YuxKo and it was awesome! Seven stories and over 60 chapters of nonstop awesome reading! Now I don't know if I can finish this one!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE A LOT MORE EPISODES!

**Chapter 1: The Disturbance/To Makai**

**Kyoko POV**

The last thing I remembered before being knocked out was running from Murami. Lashing at him with my Star Whip. The only damage I had made to him was a cut to the arm. Then I saw the hammer coming towards me and I was out. When I awoke I was in a pure white room. I tried to move, but soon realized that I couldn't. I looked at my arms and legs. I was chained to this big silver circle thing. I tried to use my spirit energy to escape but I completely drained of all power. The door opened and Murami walked in.

"Well well. Look who's awake! You know you talk in your sleep." said Murami with a sly grin on his face.

"What! Wait, what did you here? What do you want with me?"

_'Master what do I do?'_

_'Just let him do whatever. Someone will save you'_

"Me? I just want your soul!"

**Kurama POV**

I stared out the window, sensing a great disturbance in the Spirit World. I was totally fixed on trying to figure out where the strange feeling was coming from. I didn't even notice when Hiei appeared right in front of my face.

"Kurama....."

"Kurama!"

"Huh, what? Oh hi Hiei." said Kurama distractedly.

"You seem distant. What's wrong?" asked Hiei worriedly.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go to the park."

Hiei and I walked to the park in total silence. As we neared the seemingly peaceful place, I could sense the disturbance again. It was stronger this time, but still far away.

"Hiei, do you feel that?"

"You mean that energy? Yea I do."

"Wonder where it's coming from."

"I don't know. It's really strong, though. Do you think it's something serious?"

"I hope not."

Nevertheless, Kurama and Hiei travel to Reikai to ask Koenma if something was wrong.

"Koenma sir. Can we come in?" asked Kurama while knocking on the door to Koenma's office.

"Of course." replied Koenma with haste.

Kurama and Hiei walk into Koenma's office to find him working at a great speed.

"Um, Koenma? We wanted to know if there's something wrong in Makai? We can sense a strange energy, but we can't seem to locate where it's coming from." explained Kurama.

"Hm? Energy? No I don't sense anything."

At that moment Botan burst into the room.

"Koenma! Koenma sir! There's an enormous amount of energy being detected in the depths of Makai! It's Murami!"

"I knew there was something wrong!" said Kurama.

And with that Kurama and Hiei were off to Makai, knowing exactly where to go.

"Well, here we are! Murami's Place! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko comes in this chapter, but will she be awake through the whole chapter? Read to find out!

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!

* * *

Japanese Translations:

* * *

Youkai-Demon

* * *

Hi-Fire

* * *

Hoshi-Star

* * *

Shokubutsu-Plant

* * *

Ongaku-Music

* * *

Kitsune-Fox

* * *

Ninjenteki-Human

* * *

Kakou-Drop

**Chapter 1: Saving Kyoko**

**Kyoko POV**

"No! Don't touch me!" I screamed.

Murami continued to advance on me. A strange looking sword in his hand.

"NO! Touch me, you die!" I thrashed about trying to get the chains loose.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" asked Murami slyly.

He began to run towards me with the strange sword. Just when I thought I was going to die, though, a whip wrapped around Murami's sword and pulled it away from him.

"Don't touch the girl." said a voice.

I looked in the direction of the voice. I the doorway I saw two boys standing there. One was tall and had beautiful red hair. He was wearing a purple school uniform. Apparently he had been the one with the whip. The second boy was much shorter than the first and had a sword in his hand. He had black and white hair and was wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We'll explain who we are later. Now shush! We're going to get you out of here." said Kurama.

"What? Your saving me. I can't see why anyone would want to save me."

"I can think of a few reasons. By the way. My name's Kurama." said Kurama.

"Now come on. Let's get out of here!"

"I don't think so! She's staying here!" said Murami who had gotten his sword back and was now coming for Kurama.

I stood there watching them and then it hit me. I had to save him. I didn't even know his name but I felt a connection between us.

"Watch out!" I cried.

I jumped in front of him just in time. Putting my arm up to prevent the sword from slashing me in half. When the sword hit my arm, I felt excruciating pain. I fell to the floor clutching my gashed arm.

"Hiei! Take care of the girl..."

"My name is Kyoko!"

"Ok, Take care of Kyoko! I'll take care of Murami!"

"Kyoko, hold your arm out here!" said Hiei as he took the bandage off his right arm revealing a black dragon etched on it.

He wrapped the bandage around my arm and then picked me up in his arms.

"Kurama, I'm going to take Kyoko outside where it's safer. Can you handle Murami?"

"Yea. Go on! I'll be out in a minute."

**Kurama POV**

I watched Hiei leave and then turned back to my fight.

"Now your going to pay for hurting Kyoko."

"I didn't intentionally mean to hurt her _then_. That was her own fault."

"I don't care. Rose Whip!"

A beautiful whip of thorns formed from a rose that Kurama had pulled from his hair. He swung the whip at Murami and it slashed in half.

"I think that takes care of it."

I ran outside where Hiei waited with a now sleeping Kyoko still in his arms.

"Let's get her back to Reikai. Maybe Botan can help her."

"Yea, ok."

Me and Hiei traveled back to Reikai as fast as we could, which considering Hiei, it didn't take that long.

"Botan! We need you right now!"

**Kyoko POV**

I wasn't sure if it was the pain in my arm or the bright light that had penetrated my peaceful sleep. At first I didn't see anyone but when my eyes had completely focused I saw Kurama sitting in a chair next to the bed I was lying in.

"Kurama?"

"Oh good. You're awake. We should tell Botan...later. So does your arm still hurt?"

"Yea, actually I think that's what woke me."

"Oh, well here. Eat this."

Kurama handed me a weird looking berry like thing. I didn't protest and ate it. Almost immediately the pain disappeared from my arm.

"Much better." I said with relief.

"Why did Murami want you?"

"What?" the question caught me completely off guard.

"Why did Murami want you?"

"Oh, um. I'd like to show you, but this is such a small room. If we could get into an open space I could show you then."

"Ok, well hang on. I need to replace your bandage. It's the same one you've had on for a while."

"Oh, thanks. So, that short kid. What's with his arm. I mean that black dragon. Is it a tattoo?"

"You could say that. I'll explain later. Come on."

We headed for another room and at first I thought that I would show him here but we just turned out to be getting Hiei. I followed him some more and we finally ended up in a big meadow just outside the temple.

"So what exactly are you." asked Hiei.

"I'm 25% Kitsune Youkai, 25% Shokubutsu Youkai, 25% Hoshi Youkai, 24% Ongaku Youkai, and 1% Ninjenteki."

"Really? That's an interesting combination. Do you mind showing us an attack from each part. Of course except human." said Kurama.

"Of course. Oh and do have a human attack."

"What?"

"Just watch. Ok. This is from my Kitsune."

"Kitsune Kakou!"

A rain cloud formed above the temple and it began raining.

"Put a shield above your head! Ok. So these water drops aren't regular water drops. Anyone that it touches either falls asleep, gets paralyzed, or poisoned depending on what I want."

"I can see where that would be useful."

"Here's my Shokubutsu Attack. Or one of the many attacks."

"Thorn Sword!"(A/N: I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! GAR! Ok so if anyone has any ideas please tell me. I will use them in the future. Arigato!)

A tiny thorn that had just mysteriously appeared now turned into a long sharp sword.

"It can cut through anything."

"That's definitely not unique. Kurama has something like that. I see it almost everyday." stated Hiei.

"That's nice." I replied without interest.

"Ok, so this is my Hoshi Attack."

"Hi Hoshi!"

A big flaming red star appeared above my head. I moved my arm towards a nearby tree. The star hurdled towards the tree and made a dead hit. The tree was reduced to cinders in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, thats cool. Hiei, how come you never use any fire attacks besides Dragon of the Darkness Flame?" asked Kurama.

"I just don't want to that's why."

"Ok, this is my Ongaku Attack."

"Notes of Paralysis!"(A/N: HELP ME!)

A lot of multicolored music appeared in the sky.

"I'm not gonna use them on you. Just know that these are really powerful. Name implied."

"Hiei, remind me to never make her mad."

"And here's my human attack. First I should transform."

"Youkai Morph!"

I'm gonna leave it at that... the next chapter will begin with the next day so...i'll try to post a video of Kyoko's transformation....oh and she's been in her human form the whole story so far...no tail or ears...yet! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3! Kyoko runs away to find her brother...please read.

**Chapter 3: Kyoko's Brother**

**Hiei POV**

**In the morning**

"How about we try some training today. Shall we go up to Genkai's?" asks Yusuke.

"Uh, sure. Whoever that is." said Kyoko.

"Hn, Don't you think we could just train here?" I asked not wanting to see Yukina.

"Uh, no. It's the best place to train up there."

"Whatever."

**Kyoko POV**

We headed up to Genkai's for training. I had no idea who Genkai was, but I didn't expect much of her either.

"Well, here we are." stated Yusuke.

"Genkai! We're here!" said Botan.

"Let's go. We could get hours of training in before she gets here."

"She must be old then." I said.

"Old, oh yea. She's OLD!"

"Come on Yusuke! I wanna show you what I'm capable of!"

"That's right. You've never shown me what you can do."

Me and Yusuke walked to a completely off the side open space while Kurama and Hiei went to another one.

"So, you told Kurama and Hiei what you are, but you haven't told me."

"50% Kitsune Youkai, 49% Hoshi Youkai, and 1% Ninjenteki with of course the control over plants that ever Kitsune Youkai has."

"That's a lot of powers."

"No, not really. I..."

I stopped mid-sentence and listened really hard. Someone in the forest was calling my name. I could faintly hear it.

"What is it?" asked Yusuke.

"Uh, I just realized I gotta do something!" I said and ran into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going! We didn't even have a battle yet!"

I ran into the forest, following the sound of the voice. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!" called the voice.

'Wait a minute! I know that voice now! Keiji!'

I ran towards the voice, closer, closer. Then, there he was. Pinned to a tree with spears.

"Keiji!"

I looked around for the demon who had done this. No one was around.

"Keiji, who did this?" I asked him frantically.

"I don't know. I didn't really see him. It all happened so fast."

I reached up and removed the spears from his hands. He fell to the ground once they were out.

"Hey come on. Let's go to Genkai's."

I surveyed the area one more time before realizing that his clothes were stained with blood.

'Wow, he lost a lot of blood.'

"Keiji? Keiji? Hey Keiji! HEY! Wake up!"

He had fallen into unconciousness.

"Come on Keiji. Let's go."

I picked him up in my arms and began walking back to Genkai'. When I neared the arena that me and Yusuke had been fighting in, I saw Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei talking rapidly. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I could catch a few of them.

"Kyoko..."

"Running..."

And some others. I had reached the edge of the forest now.

"Hey! Yusuke!" I called while continuing to walk towards them.

"Kyoko! Where'd you go? Uh, who's that?" asked Yusuke who was now walking over to me.

"My brother. I found him in the forest. I heard him calling me. How he knew I was here, I have no idea. Could one of you just take him in there and take care of him. His hands need bandages. Other than that, well, I don't know." I explained.

"I'll take him." offered Kurama.

"Thanks." Kurama came over and took Keiji into his arms and carried him inside.

"So, what about our fight. Still wanna have it?"

"Duh."

"Awesome! I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Hey, Hiei watch this!"

I held my palm out face up. I concentrated some of power on it and a big thorn appeared in my hand.

"What are you going to do with that? Stab him to death?" asked Hiei.

"No, it turns into a sword or a whip or a hammer? Depending on what I want. And today I think I want a sword!"

The thorn began to glow and then extended into a sword. The handle was wrapped in a beautiful red silk ribbon. The blade was a pure, shiny silver. It glinted in the sun.

"That's convenient." said Yusuke.

"Yea, now just because I'm showing you what I can do doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. I might even stab you through the chest with this thing. I show no mercy."

I flashed a smile and showed my fangs.

"Ok, that's creepy, but I'll ignore it. Spirit Gun!"

The shot came towards me fast. Almost to fast, but I powered up my sword and it started glowing. I swung it at the spirit gun and it disappeared.

"Hmm, not bad. I might actually have to try."

I heard a beeping noise coming from my pocket. My communicator. I reached in and pulled it out.

"Master. What is the reason for your call?" I asked while walking off.

"Hey, where are you going! We're not done! Can we just finish this and then you can go talking to whoever you want! JUST GET BACK HERE!"

"I'll be right back!" I replied.

"Now, Kyoko. You do remember your mission right?"

"Of course! Gain their trust, get them to help me steal the gems without them knowing what I'm doing."

"Yes. You've almost completely gained the short one's trust. The Kitsune though, will take a little longer. He trusts you for being a kitsune, but he still thinks theirs something weird. The other two trust you just fine."

"Ok, so I might still the gems tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Yes, of course. As soon as you can."

"Ok, bye!"

I walked back to the arena only to find a very mad Yusuke and no Hiei.

"I'm back! Where did Hiei go?"

"He went inside. Now can we please finish this?"

"Yes and I promise. No more interruptions!"

I thought for a minute whether him helping me was going to be a problem. He doesn't go for things like this. Maybe I should kill him. Yes. That will do just fine.

_'My strongest attack. Hmm. I know. I'll use my cactus whip. Not my strongest, but it can kill him. I won't leave a trace.'_

"Yusuke, prepare to die! Cactus Whip!"

"Wait, what are you doing? No! Kyoko!"

_Fwoosh_. The whip cut him deeply in numerous places.

"Hn. Baka. You should've seen that coming."

The cactus whip disappeared.

"Time for the trick. KURAMA! HIEI!"

In an instant the two were by my side.

"What is it Kyoko?" asked Kurama alarmed.

"It's Yusuke! He was attacked! By a demon! He came and hurt him and..and..I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. It's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." said Kurama soothingly.

Kurama took Yusuke inside to be taken care of while I called Master.

_'Master? I killed Yusuke. Taking him with me would've been to much. I had to do it.'_

_'Wise choice. I think he was starting to think something was up.'_

_CHIKUSHOU!_ I need better ideas...i have some but whenever I write them they sound horrible. I can play them out in my head but I can't type them...CHIKUSHOU! Please Review!


End file.
